Friday Night Movies
by BritNP
Summary: Finn, Rachel, Kurt and David are having their weekly move night. Romcoms, pillow fights, and a not-so-pleased Burt.


**A/N: Finchel in addition to Kurtofsky.**

**I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

* * *

Kurt's in the kitchen making cookie dough when David comes in and wraps his arms around Kurt's waist. He rests his head on Kurt's shoulder and Kurt leans his head back. They stand there like that for a little while and then David pulls back as Finn walks in.

"Oh, gross. Can't you do that somewhere else?" Finn makes a face as he pulls the orange juice out of the fridge. Kurt shudders as Finn drinks straight from the carton.

"No, _that__'__s_ gross." Kurt tells him as he arranges the dough on a sheet.

"Do we say anything when you're shoving your tongue down Rachel's throat?" David asks, grinning.

"Well… no, but we don't usually do that in front of you guys." Finn shoves the orange juice back into the fridge, and Kurt makes a note to push it to the back later. Dad and Carole would probably be just as disgusted as he is.

"During movie night, you do." Kurt points out.

"Whatever, dude." Finn makes a face as Kurt glares at him. "I can call you dude. You're a dude."

"I am _not_ a dude." Kurt rolls his eyes. "Is Rachel here yet?"

Finn shakes his head and reaches for some cookie dough. Kurt slaps at his hand, but Finn gets some anyway and laughs as he runs out of the room. David is leaning against the counter laughing, and Kurt's waving his spoon around as he yells something about Finn getting salmonella poisoning.

David watches Kurt as he puts the cookies into the oven. He's thinking that maybe he'll actually kiss him tonight. They've been together a couple of weeks now, and they both want to take it slow, but he can't stop thinking about how soft Kurt's lips must be. Kurt pulls off his apron and washes his hands before turning to look at David.

"What?" Kurt asks.

"Nothing. Nothing." David tells him, shaking his head. "What are we watching tonight?"

"I don't know. We'll have to go through and see if we can find something to agree on. It'll be a miracle if we do." Kurt grins and David moves closer to him. Kurt wraps his arms around David's neck and looks up at David. Kurt's so close. All he has to do is lean down a little and press his lips to David's. Kurt licks his lips and David finds himself getting closer. His lips are just inches away from Kurt's own.

"Hi guys!" Kurt's eyes flicker open and David sighs. They turn to look at Rachel. David forces a polite smile. Sometimes, he just really wants to wring her neck. He's never met anyone more annoying, and that's really saying something, considering he's dating Kurt.

"Hey Rachel." Kurt pulls away from David.

"I'm gonna go play games with Finn until we're ready for the movie," David tells them and heads out of the kitchen. Kurt knows David doesn't like Rachel, which is why he was utterly confused when to David so readily agreed to this whole couple's movie night thing. But they'd been doing the movie night ever week for a month now, and David hadn't slipped once.

Once the cookies are done and popcorn is made, Rachel nags Finn and David until they finally turn off the xbox – in the middle of a game, Finn repeatedly points out – and they all settle down for the movie. David wraps his arms around Kurt and Kurt cuddles up against him. David pulls a blanket over them for extra warmth. Nothing makes Kurt happier than snuggling up against David. He fits so perfectly in David's big, strong arms.

Kurt looks up at David and smiles. David grins down at Kurt. He can smell the coffee on Kurt's breath as he moves closer. Kurt closes his eyes and presses his lips against David's. David is more than a little surprised, but he's not going to let the moment go. He cups Kurt's face in his hands and deepens the kiss. His lips are just as soft as he'd imagined, and he tastes sweet, like candy. Kurt pulls back and grins up at David. David pulls Kurt against his chest and smiles.

After Finn and Rachel left they were going to have to put in another movie. For now, they were just going to cuddle and watch the romcom Rachel had talked all of them into. David looks over at Finn and Rachel, nudging Kurt. Kurt looks in their direction and picks up a pillow, tossing it at them. Rachel squeaks and Finn launches the pillow back at Kurt. David shields Kurt with his arms and grabs another pillow, throwing it back in Finn and Rachel's direction.

Before they know it, there's a full-on pillow fight going on. David and Kurt are hiding behind the couch, and Finn and Rachel have take the chairs. Between Rachel's and Kurt's squealing, it isn't long before Burt's standing at the foot of the stairs. Finn notices him first and jumps up, stammering as he tries to think of some sort of explanation.

"I don't want to know." Burt cuts him off, holding up a hand. The room is quiet, all except for the music coming from the main menu of whatever romcom they had going before. "I have to be up early, and all of this racket is making it impossible to sleep. The two of you," Burt points at Rachel and David, "are going to have to go."

Kurt opens his mouth in protest, but Burt cuts him off by saying, "And you two can go with them. I don't need to hear your arguing over whose fault it was." Burt doesn't stick around long enough to hear Kurt apologizing and then thanking him. He just heads back upstairs and back to bed.

"Well, looks like we've got to head out," David says, looking at Kurt. Kurt turns to Finn and sticks his tongue out. It's childish, he knows, but hey, it's his brother. What's the worst he can do?

"I'll gladly take the blame for this one." Rachel tells them all as she tugs Finn out the front door. David and Kurt stand there for a moment, looking at each other.

"Guess this means it's just you and me." David grins.

"I know somewhere we can go. And… continue what you started earlier.." Kurt tells him. Again, David's surprised, but he's not going to let it slip away.

"After you." David gestures towards the door and grins. So maybe movie nights with Finn and Rachel aren't so bad after all.


End file.
